


One Summer Marriage

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Zayn, Broke Zayn, F/M, Fake Marriage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Direction Alternate Universe, Rich Liam, Rules, and, obligations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Liam has a problem. He has to get married or else he won't be the heir to his mothers fortune. He places an ad online.'One summer marriage'Zayn is a broke art student, on the edge of losing his spot in college. He stumbles upons an ad online.'One summer marriage'What happens when Zayn answers this ad? What happens when Liam hires him? What happens when 'one summer marriage' turns into something bigger than they planned?Follow Liam & Zayn in the twists and turns of a 'One Summer Marriage'.





	1. Ad Idea

[How They All Look](https://www.instagram.com/p/BV4FlNCFWpt/)

 

Liam walked into the small building, dreading what was to come. Today would be the day his mothers will would be read. He knew he'd get everything, since he was the only relative she had, but still this had to be done.

He stepped into the room, and instantly spotted his mothers attorney. You couldn't miss the guy. He was at least 6'2 and was buff underneath his gray suit. He was quite fit, not that Liam would say so, because come on. This guy is going to read his mothers will for crying out loud.

He sat in the chair across from the attorney. He glanced down at the gold encrusted name plate resting on his desk. 

Jamie Small.

Liam inwardly snorted. _Small my ass_ , he thought to himself. This man was anything but small.

"Hello Mr. Payne. I'm James Small, your mothers attorney. You're here to hear her will, correct?"

Liam nodded. He watched as the lawyer bent down to retrieve his briefcase from the floor. He watched the muscles in his back clench and unclench.

"This shouldn't take too long since you're the only descendant. There are just a few rules and obligations."

"Um obligations? What kind of obligations?"

Jamie sat the papers down and leveled Liam with a look he couldn't quite understand.

"You have to be married by the end of spring and it has to last at least 90 days or else you won't inherate your mothers fortune. It'll all go to charity."

Liam fish mouthed for a minute. He couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Liam asked, boiling with anger. Since when are there  _obligations_?

"Mr. Payne I am sorry but it's right here in the will," Jamie said. Liam dropped his head onto his arms and groaned.

"I'm fucked. Where am I going to find someone even willing to marry me? On such short notice?"

"I don't know," Jamie said truthfully.

"You wanna be my summer husband?" Liam asked with a dry laugh. Jamie huffed out a laugh.

"Sorry but I'm already taken," he said turning a photo around. It was of him and a smaller, twinkishly, boy. They looked cute together.

"Figured as much," Liam sighed out. He stood up and held out his hand for Jamie to shake. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Jamie shook his head, taking Lam's hand.

"If it makes you feel any better love, if I weren't married I'd take you up on that offer."

Liam definitely did not blush, thank you very much.

 

 

Liam was still pondering his next move later that night when he was sitting with his best mates, Niall and Harry, at their favorite bar.

"I," -hiccup- "have an idea," Harry said slamming his hands down onto the table, making their drinks slosh around.

"An idea for what?" Liam asked bitterly, staring down into his scotch. Niall was focusing on the derby game on the t.v but he turned around to focus on Harry's answer.

"Do an," -hiccup- "ad on-" -burp- "-line."

Liam lifted his eyebrow. An ad. Hm. He hadn't thought about that.

"I think you're on to something, Haz!"

"'Nd where, pray tell, would ye p't an ad?" Niall asked, his Irish accent thick.

"Craigslist, duh," Harry rolled his eyes. Niall barked out a laugh.

"Craigslist?" Harry turned to him with wide eyes.

"Y'u got a bet'r id,-" -hiccup- "ea?"

"Nah. Y'u go'head Li. Let meh know how it goes, yah?" He finished off his drink, getting up to walk to the bar.

Liam watched as his friend made his way through the crowd. Would an ad even work? What would he even post? Would anyone answer it? Should he put a picture up?

"Liam," Harry said. Liam glanced up, choking on his drink.

"What the fuck Harry?" Harry had taken the little umbrellas, from the fruity drinks he had been gulping down, and put them in his curly hair.

"Think they will ke'p the rain outta mah hair?"

Bloody hell. What kind of friends does he have?

 

 

***

 

Zayn walked into his dorm room and dropped down onto his bed with a huff. Today could not possibly get any worse.

"What's up Zee?" Louis, his roommate asks, looking up from his phone.

"Nothing," Zayn mutters even though it is clearly something. But it was just so goddamn embarrassing. Louis scoffed.

"Thats a bloody lie." Louis made his way over to where Zayn was sitting. He threw his arm over Zayn's shoulder. "Talk to papa Lou."

Zayn couldn't help the laugh that bubbled its way from his throat. "It's a long story."

"Well lucky for you, papa Lou doesn't have anymore classes today and," he stands up, "I swiped this from Jonahs room." He held up the bottle of wine. Zayn grinned.

"Hand it over, ya bugger." Louis rolled his eyes before tossing Zayn the bottle.

Half the bottle later, Zayn was tipsy. He felt light and giggly and everytime he moved too quickly the room started playing tilt-a-whirl.

"So are you go'na tell me wha's wrong? Or are you go'na brood?" Louis asked. Zayn pouted.

"'M go'na lose my spot here. 'M a broke, sad l'il art student. I can't find a decent job or nothing! And I can't ask mah mom or baba. They've 'lready done so much Lou. I don't know wha' 'm go'na do." By the time his mini-rant was over he had tears flowing down his cheeks and wine in his lap.

Louis pulled him into his side and petted his hair while whispering soft words into his ear.

"You'll be okay, yeah? 'Ve gotchu Zee. Don't cry." Zayn clung onto Louis, trying to keep himself from crumbling.

He had so much invested into this. And his mom would be so disappointed. Zayn knows her and his baba would help him out but he can't do that. Not now after they've already helped pay for Doniya's wedding.

"'M go'na hav'ta drop out." He sobbed into Louis' shoulder. He knew he should probably feel bad about getting snot all over Louis' favorite sweater but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

***


	2. You Answered my Ad

[Liam's Ad](http://imageadder.com/listings/149879137629June2017)

 

Liam awoken with a groan. His head was pounding, and his throat felt as if he had swallowed sandpaper.

 _Fucking Niall_ , he thought grumpily. If Niall hadn't kept insisting that he take " _just one more shot Li!_ " Liam wouldn't be feeling as if he had been hit by a small diesel truck.

He sat up. Scratch that. A _huge_ diesel truck.

The whole world was spinning, including his stomach. And if he didn't make it to the bathroom in the next 2.5 seconds he would have a huge mess to clean up.

He jumped from his bed and barely made it to his bathroom sink before throwing his guts up.

When he had finally managed to stop spewing he laid down on the cool tile floor.

"Bro't ye sum advel mate," Niall said sitting a glass of water down beside Liam and handing him the two capsules. Liam sighed in relief. Thank God.

He quickly swallowed the pills before laying back down on the floor.

"Think maybe I could stay here forever," Liam muttered, closing his milk chocolate eyes.

"Yah mate. Wha'ev'r y'u say." Niall turned around, probably going downstairs. Liam really didn't care at the moment.

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

Harry was crawling, literally crawling, into his bathroom. If Liam's head hadn't been hurting as much as it was he swears he would have died laughing.

"Whatcha doing Haz?"

"Gots to show you something," Harry whispered, really quiet. Every sound seemed to want to make his head explode.

"Wha'?" Harry thrust his phone into Liam's face, almost knocking his teeth out.

"The fuck man?"

"Look," Harry demanded. Liam squinted his eyes, trying to get them to focus. All he saw was an ad on Craigslist.

An ad. Oh fuck.

"That can't be what I think it is."

"Oh it can and it is."

 

***

 

"Zayn," Louis whispered poking his roommates cheek. Zayn grumbled something unintelligible and tried to slap his hand away.

"I'm just trying to tell you I'm leaving for class," Louis chuckled. Zayn gave him a thumbs up.

"Bye love," Louis laughed bending down to place a kiss on top of Zayns bed hair.

Zayn had just drifted off to sleep when his phone started ringing, rather loudly, right next to him.

"Goddammit," he swore to himself. He picked up the phone and answered it before putting it to his ear.

"'Ello?"

" _Is this Zayn Malik?_ "

"Who's asking?"

 _"My name is Liam Payne, and you answered my ad on Craigslist last night..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> ~Marsie


	3. Meeting

Zayn sat up in bed, "ad? What ad?"

 

The voice, Liam, on the other end of the phone let out what sounded like an embarrassed chuckle.

 

" _You're probably not gonna believe this but the ad was for a one summer marriage._ "

 

A one summer marriage? How the fuck did he and Louis find an ad for that? Last night was a blur of tears and alcohol but he can faintly remember something Louis had said about Craigslist.

 

"This has got to be a joke," Zayn muttered shaking his head. Who in their right mind would post an ad for a marriage? Who in their right mind would _answer_ one?

 

" _I wish it were,_ " Liam mumbled more to himself than Zayn. " _Could we possibly meet for coffee? You know to talk about the ad thing?_ "

 

"I don't know mate..." He could be a serial killer, looking for his next victim, for all Zayn knew!

 

" _It could be somewhere highly populated._ " Who the fuck even said 'highly populated'? Something had to be up.

 

"I mean, I guess. I don't have class until 3 so yeah we could meet up. Would you mind coming to the coffee shop near my uni? I'll send you the directions."

 

" _Sure. Send me the address and I'll put 'em in my GPS._ "

 

When they had hung up, Zayn sent the coffee shops address to Liam before getting up to get dressed.

 

He put on his favorite shirt with his cleanest (probably not) pair of skinnies. Then he paired them with his black Doc Martins and his glasses. He'd run out of contacts last week and he's been too lazy to go pick some up.

 

He made his way to the coffee shop, planning to get their before Mr. Liam Payne.

 

***

 

"Can I come? Please?" Harry asked pouting. Liam rolled his eyes, stepping around him.

 

"No Haz, you can not come."

 

"But why?!"

 

Liam looked in the mirror one last time, fixing his hair, "because."

 

"That's not even a reason!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Harry, stop whining. You can't come because this could actually be the answer to my problems. I have to woo him."

 

Harry's shoulders sag in disappointment because yeah, that makes sense.

 

"Fine," he drawls out. He hands Liam his dark blue button up shirt to go over his white one.

 

"I'll be back before 3," he promises. Liam slides on his black vans before heading out the door.

 

"Whatever," Harry slouches. Even though it made sense, it still wasn't fair.

 

Liam jumped into his convertible. Go big or go home right? He pulls into the parking lot 5 minutes early.

 

He hops out and makes his way into the coffee shop.

 

When Liam walks into the coffee shop he shoots Zayn a text, describing what he's wearing. He's still staring at his phone when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

 

He turns around, and holy fucking shit, "Zayn?"

 

No way, there is absolutely no way. The boy in front of him isn't a _boy_. He's a fucking god. A king. A fucking model. Zayn nods.

 

"I take it your Liam?"

 

Liam has died and gone to heaven. That's the only explanation he can come up with. Maybe he had been in a tragic car accident. That's got to be the reason an angel is standing in front of him.

 

"Yoohoo. Earth to Liam," Zayn said, waving his hand in front of Liam's face. He had completely zoned out.

 

"What? Oh yeah. 'M Liam. Liam Payne," he muttered holding his hand out. Zayn grabbed it and shook it.

 

"Nice to meet you Liam. I'm Zayn Malik." Zayn led him to a table he had claimed as their own.

 

"So tell me about this ad. What's it for?" Zayn asked sitting down. Liam huffed.

 

"It's a long and probably boring story," Liam sighed out. Zayn looked at his watch.

 

"Well I have about two hours until my life drawing class. Think that'll be enough time?"

 

"Okay well yesterday my mothers will was read."

 

"I'm sorry Liam," Zayn said tilting his head and sending Liam a sad smile. Liam shrugged.

 

"It's okay. Anyways, well her attorney read her will and it turns out to inherit her fortune I have to be married before summer. _And_ the marriage has to last at least 90 days.

 

So last night my mates, Harry and Niall, and I went to a bar and got drunk. Well Harry and I did. Niall is Irish so like he can drink 24/7.

 

Then Harry came up with the brilliant idea of putting up an ad which is really dumb but I'm so desperate."

 

Zayn listened nodding his head in the right places.

 

"That is quite a dilemma," Zayn muttered thoughtfully.

 

"I know," Liam sighed out. He toyed with the straw in his drink. "Don't know what I'm gonna do."

 

"I do," Zayn said giggling at his unintended pun. Liam chuckled.

 

"So what am I gonna do then?" He asks taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"Marry me."


	4. On Hold

_Hey guys. For those who have been reading this story I'm sorry. I'm putting it on hold until I can figure out what I want to happen. I know what I want to do with the ending, I just have to figure out how to get there haha. In the meantime I'm gonna start on another story until I can come up with some ideas. It's going to be a Larry fic called My Daughters Best Friend. I'd appreciate it alot if you all went and read it when I put it up!_

 

_All the love,_

 

_Marsie x_


End file.
